herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf
Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf is the main character in Mysticons. She is voiced by Nicki Burke who also voices Sandrine from Barbie: The Pearl Princess and Stephanie/Tammy from the Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. History Before being chosen as "Mysticon Ranger" by the Dragon Disc Zarya was an orphan at "Mrs. Sparklebottom's Sanctuary" before being adopted by her parents. At a young age, Zarya was taken from her adopted parents by Captain Kaos (we learn about this in "Mutiny Most Fowl") and forced to become a "Sky Pirate". After taking over Captain Kaos' ship she leaves her pirating life and becomes the "Robin Hood" of the Undercity. Appearance Zarya has purple hair and wears a blue jacket under a sleeveless shirt with a wolf symbol on it and wears dark blue pants with brown boots. When she turns into Mysticon Ranger, the tips of her hair turn white and she wears a blue shirt and pants with a cape. When she was younger, she wore her hair in a ponytail wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie jacket with a wolf symbol, blue jeans, and brown boots. Personality She's headstrong, rough, tough, hard-nosed, short-tempered, and tomboyish orphan who does her best to help the other orphans and cares for Choko and Piper. At times she is seen as one of the wiser members and can give very good advise. As seen in Quest of the Vexed when she told Em to release her anger, suggesting that it was more healthy as well as in A Walk in the Park she was able to convince Em to believe in herself and "The Last Dragon" when she advises Claw to use her conscious. After she was revealed to be Arkayna's sister in "Twin Stars Unite", she is ecstatic at the fact that she has a family after all and is willing to do anything she can to free her birth mother and stepfather from Dreadbane‘s curse of bone. Alongside that, she helped her stepbrother, Gawayne, learn what it meant to be a true and good king in "The Lost Scepter". She has a passion of meeting her birth mother when the time finally comes. Mysticon Weapon As Mysticon Ranger she wields a mystical short-bow which fires mystical arrows of lightning-like bolts of energy. She is a skilled fighter and actress, enough to fool captain Kaos. She also has street smarts, the advantage of growing up an orphan. Mysticon Abilities Her special ability is unknown yet. Trivia Background * She was raised in a small village in some remote location of Gemina. It was there she had befriended Kitty Boon and her younger brother Kasey. * As a memento of her adopted mother, she has had a gold pendant with a forest green-colored stone, which was stolen by Captain Kaos but was reclaimed by Zarya years later. * As fraternal twin sister to Princess Arkayna, she was born on the tenth day of the Dragon at the stroke of midnight, is fifteen years old, and of royal blood. * The actual color of her birth gem remains to be seen, as it was purposefully replaced with the blue-green birth gem of another fifteen-year-old orphaned girl who once resided in Mrs. Sparklebottom's sanctuary- Proxima Starfall. * Her name means "fragrant plum blossom." * Her favorite food is snorg balls. * Her least favorite food is scrambled basilisk eggs. * Her favorite band is the orc-bash group Rage Against the Mage. Notes * For some reason, she has a dislike of pen-like quills or having a diary of her own. * In "The Coronation" while Gawayne uses the full address of Mysticon Dragon Mage he simply calls Zarya, "the blue one". * Has a list of people she wants revenge on including her fellow Mysticons. * In "An Eye for an Eye", Zarya has a list of people who pick on her or others. * In "Scourge of the Seven Skies", she is expelled from the team as her actions had made her "a disgrace to the Mysticons", only to rejoin the team in the next episode. * As of "Skies of Fire", Kitty becomes the second person outside of the core group to know that she is a Mysticon; being the first to transform back into her normal attire. * She is the first Mysticon to have Gawayne actually listen and do the right thing. * She can beat the the other Mysticon members, Doug, and Malvaron in video games. **She is addicted to video games. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Princess Warriors Category:Magic Category:Pure Good Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Siblings Category:Elementals Category:Kids Category:Twin/Clone Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army